bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinbei Hitotsuboshi
|occupation = Hermit |previous occupation = 9th Division 4th seat. |team = Ashita |previous team = |partner = None |previous partner = None |base of operations = Nakajima Island - Human World |marital status = In Love |alignment = Mixed |relatives = Otomo Hitotsuboshi (Grandfather) Mei Hitotsuboshi (Grandmother) |education = Teachings of Otomo Hitotsuboshi, Shin'o Academy. |status = Active |shikai = Fuchi Kagirinai Juuryōku |bankai = Amaseikitai Tenrai Juuryōku}} Jinbei Hitotsuboshi or Jinbei the Heavy Blade is a Shinigami and is currently in exile from Soul Society for currently unknown reasons, he once competed for the title of Kenpachi of the 11th division and was a member of the 9th division. Appearance Jinbei wears a large straw hat, and wears tattered robes, he lives in the human world in a Gigai. He is always seen smoking. As a child he wore the traditional Shinigami uniform, and was still seen smoking. During his time as a member of the 9th division he wore a special red Haori, not due to a high rank, but was a relic that belonged to his grandfather. During his battle with the current Kenpachi he recieved numerous wounds and as such resulted in many scars across his body, a feat he is seemingly proud of. Personality While very hot-headed in his youth, and was prone to high levels of stress and anger, in adulthood he is incredibly laid-back. He is a kind individual and usually dislikes fighting. He enjoys having a laugh with his friends and telling jokes, however ridiculous. Jinbei is prone to asking utterly ridiculous questions. He frequently asks his companions "What is in their sandwiches?" even when they have none. He is very carefree, but dislikes seeing anyone mock or harm his friends. He has been ridiculed before but ignores the insults and laughs. Another part of Jinbei's personality is constantly suppressed by himself, he considers this part pure evil, and this personality only emerges when he is very frustrated or upset, or on the verge of death. When this personality erupts it utterly contradicts his ordinary personality, he becomes an evil soul and would love nothing more than to fight and witness his enemies bleed. He becomes very serious and only laughs when he obliterates his enemies. He turns into a berzerker and becomes utterly enraged. This does not make him less effective intellectually however, this darker personality is ruthlessly intelligent. Fighting such a personality is a constant battle for Jinbei. History Jinbei hails from the Hitotsuboshi clan, a renowned clan famed for producing several powerful shinigami. They possess many ancient techniques and were well liked by the Rukongai populace. Jinbei's mother died during childbirth. She was attacked by a strange hollow when pregnant and further history behind her death has been a constant mystery to Jinbei and his family. His father disappeared shortly after he turned 4 and he was instead raised by his grandparents, to protect Jinbei they hid a majority of his past from him, even during their mysterious deaths when he was 111 years old. At a young age Jinbei set out to find the reason for his father's disappearance and his mothers death and as to why his grandparents refused to speak about it and why they mysteriously died. Jinbei's grandfather, Otomo Hitotsuboshi, was a famous and very powerful Shinigami known as "Seven Star Blade Otomo" who utterly mastered all forms of Shinigami combat, and even went on to instruct Jinbei to the best of his ability and was a constant inspiration and role model, and was also his closest friend and father-figure. His grandmother was also a Shinigami and was a well known healer. She lost most of her sanity during the early stages of Jinbei's life, so they became distant. It was said she was one of the greatest Kido users in history and her mastery over Reishi was said to rival even the Quincy, she became known as "The Dark Witch, Mei Hitotsuboshi" She was well known for never using her Zanpakuto in combat. She taught Jinbei several skills at youth and secret techniques. Even when she lost her sanity, she always loved him. When both grandparents died when visiting the human world, Jinbei became very depressed and alone. But found comfort after pulling an "Asauchi" from the stone tablet in his clan's house. In less than a year he learned its name and began the journey mastering shikai. When Jinbei approached 112 years of age, he joined the Shino Academy and due to already possessing considerable shinigami skills, graduated in less than 1 year. He joined the 11th division and honed his sword skills for 3 years as a 7th seat, and then joined the 13th division to enhance his kido as a 5th seat for 7 years. And finally joined the 9th division as a 4th seat due to his desire to protect Sereitei for 350 years, declining several Lieutenant promotions and declined offers of being a substitute Captain. At age 472 he battled the, then Kenpachi for unknown reasons, which ended in a stalemate. He departed for the Human world and became an exile. For 33 years he has been investigating the mysterious disappearance of his family. And even investigated Hueco Mundo, battling hundreds of Hollow and Arrancar in his quest for knowledge. Equipment *Red Haori: Jinbei possesses a unique item that belonged to his grandfather, it was named it is a keepsake that possesses several unique abilities. :* Reiatsu Concealing: At the discretion of the user it can conceal the reiatsu and spiritual energy they emit, making them essentially undetectable. :* Damage Resistance: The Haori can seemingly negate a moderate amount of damage some attacks can deliver, essentially lowering their harmfulness. :* Hurricane Winds: By releasing and channeling their reiatsu through the cloak it can create a powerful gust of wind akin to a hurricane. :* Healing Factor: Wearing the cloak can assist in healing minor injuries. :* Red Death: An ability used by Jinbei's grandfather but not himself, one can imbue the power of the cloak into their blade creating a powerful red slash said to be filled with the power of the cloak. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Jinbei is a master of the sword, being trained by his grandfather for several years. He has several unrevealed techniques of the blade. During his time in the 11th Division he became a master of the sword. Gaining the epithet "Jinbei the Heavy Blade" his ability can rival a Kenpachi. Due to his "Heavy Blade" he is able to swing his sword at ludicrous speeds, when he cuts a foe, to the eye of high level bystanders it looks as though he has barely moved. When competing for the title "Kenpachi" he was able to clash evenly with the fearsome foe and fight to a draw. Immense Spiritual Power: Jinbei possesses monstrous spiritual power. At a young age he had the spiritual power of a lieutenant and by the time he joined the academy it rivaled that of lower level captains. When he left Soul Society his spiritual power was on par with the most powerful Shinigami and he even needed a special seal to prevent it damaging spirits in the human world. Few captains realized his power except the captain of the 9th division, who trained him in its control. Jinbei's reiatsu has been regarded as ridiculously heavy, even by captain standards. This may be due to its nature and not its force, and may be linked with his Zanpakuto. *'Adept Reiatsu Control' Jinbei can control his reiatsu to various degrees. He can direct it at opponents to cause them to enter a state of despair. Even several captain level Shinigami can be visibly intimidated by the exertion. Jinbei does however, have difficulty suppressing it, which is why he requires seals. He can make his reiatsu have weight to it, forcing weaker opponents to the floor. Hakuda Expert: Taught by his grandfather at an early age who was regarded as a Hakuda master, Jinbei disliked this method of training, but trained in it regardless. He can use several Hakuda techniques that are considered powerful. His technique is slightly unorthodox but relies on skill, speed and strength, adjusting the level of strength at the last second to deliver accurate and powerful strikes. :* : A technique that involves condensing all the reiatsu that was normally incorporated into a Zanpakuto to increase cutting power and hardens their arms and body with it, enabling them to cut enemies with their hands, and even block a sword, however it is incredibly difficult to block a sword and attack, and focus the reiatsu and harden it in the appropriate place when blocking. It is also possible to greatly magnify attack power by forcing the reiatsu into the fists and legs to create an explosive attack upon impact. However attacks with a wide radius are difficult to block and it is more favorable to dodge when using this technique. When first clashing with the Kenpachi he was easily able to block his blade with his forearm with no noticeable damage. * : This involves focusing reiatsu at the end of the hand or finger it can create a large lance of cutting force that can punch holes clean through enemies. :* : This condenses Heavy Thrust into a ball focused in the hand, this can be used as a powerful ranged attack obliterating objects. Its speed is impressive, but its power is slightly reduced in exchange for radius. Shunpo Master: Jinbei is masterful in Shunpo, this is due to his Zanpakuto and Otomo's training. He is able to keep up and outpace any Shinigami that are not masterful at the art. And even masterful Shinigami have difficulty following his movements. When meeting some young fullbringers along his travels he was quick enough to steal their fullbrings without them noticing, mocking them and waving their items infront of them. He was so quick it appeared as though the items appeared in his hands. * : Lightning Step, Walk of Justice, Form one. A Hitotsuboshi clan technique. By pushing his reiatsu down and utilizing Shunpo, Jinbei can literally disappear from the eyes, hence its namesake. He stated this maximizes the speed of his Shunpo to startling degrees. It doesn't shimmer, it is akin to teleportation. The only downside is that it requires a certain stance to initiate. :* : Lightning Step, Walk of Justice, Form two. When Jinbei uses Blink, he can complete a follow up by using reiatsu to propel himself using his feet and flick in another direction using th e momentum of the previous step he can continue the speed. This effect can create an afterimage of many clones dependent upon how many times he uses it. While not as quick as blink, its speed is only marginally less and can be used without a prior setup and is still faster than regular Shunpo. :* : Lightning Step, Walk of Justice, Form three. By combining both forms at the beginning of Blink, Jinbei can perform his clans fastest technique, by initiating blink using a monstrous amount of reiatsu, and rebounding himself at full force just a single time with Blink Blur this technique can be completed. It doesn't flicker or shimmer like Shunpo, or create clones. It simply appears as though the user has stood completely still, as they simply step to a destination and return in an instant, allowing the user to deliver a fatal slash from almost any direction before the enemy can react. It should be noted however, all forms of Blink are incredibly exhaustive. Kidō Expert: Jinbei has not fully practiced the art of Kido yet. He was less interested in the art but still developed it to a level to cast up to level 80 Hado and Bakudo without an incantation. Immense Speed: Due to the nature of his zanpakuto, Jinbei was able to train his body to the height of a shinigami's physical peak. By using his gravity blade on higher weights and training with it, he has utterly ridiculous raw speed. Immense Endurance: Due to the nature of his zanpakuto, Jinbei was able to train his body to the height of a shinigami's physical peak. By using his gravity blade on higher weights and training with it for extended periods, he has become used to swinging an ordinary blade, Jinbei dubbed swinging an ordinary Zanpakuto like "Fighting with air in your hands." This made normal physical exertion tireless for him, this high gravity training also allows him to consistently continue fighting despite injuries, due to hardening his body. Immense Strength: Due to the nature of his zanpakuto, Jinbei was able to train his body to the height of a shinigami's physical peak. By using his gravity blade on higher weights and training with it, he could make his sword up to 600,000 times heavier and use it quite easily, thus developing his strength to monstrous levels. Immense Durability: Due to the nature of his zanpakuto, Jinbei was able to train his body to the height of a shinigami's physical peak. By using his gravity blade on higher weights and training with it, he was able to make his body hardier by exposing it to higher gravities and making it more resistant to damage. Zanpakutō Fuchi Kagirinai Juuryōku (重力限りない縁, Edge of Endless Gravity): Pulled from the Hitotsuboshi clan house, this Asauchi became the powerful blade "Edge of Endless Gravity" once it became closer to Jinbei. In its sealed state it takes the form of a black tinted blade with a deep red hilt wrapping, and a tsuba resembling two colors shaped like comma, in a vortex drawing closer to the blade. Jinbei admitted his Zanpakutō refuses to teach him many more techniques and left him with the basics, insisting he must find out more about his soul before he can muster its true power, with the Zanpakutō spirit hinting towards the death of his family members, and the disappearance of his father. Shikai * Shikai: Fuchi Kagirinai Juuryōku releases by the command Despite preferring to wield his sword in his shikai state, he can seal it should he chose to (at great effort). During the release of shikai, the blade becomes pitch black and more curved and gives itself a thicker blade it also reaches around 1.8m long and has a small chain attached to Jinbei's wrist, allowing him to bring it back to himself if thrown. Upon mastering bankai, Jinbei tends to release his sword mid-swing to surprise foes with its special ability. : Shikai Special Ability: Fuchi Kagirinai Juuryōku possesses the ability to adjust its weight, or more specifically, control gravity itself. However, so far Jinbei has only managed to use the effect of changing the swords weight in its shikai, and it uses strictly no other abilities in the mean time. A seemingly useless ability, but due to Jinbei's physique and the fact that the weight of the sword is lighter for the user than the receiver can make this weapon incredibly devastating. Adding the weight to the sword and throwing it can make it a truly devastating power. :* : This is the shikai's currently only real ability. It can change the weight of the already heavy sword (approximately 3 kilos) to up to 1,000,000 times its original weight, giving it an approximate weight of 3000 tons, combined with Jinbei's already monstrous strength can send even the heaviest and strongest foes flying, if they block it, taking into account that their Zanpakutō do not break upon contact. It can change its weight in an absolute instant. It can even give itself a ridiculously low weight making it light as air to swing, thus increasing its speed. Considering Jinbei constantly uses the sword at 10,000 times its weight like a normal Zanpakutō it is incredibly light in comparison. It has been hinted at by Jinbei that he can increase its weight much greater than 3000 tons, he can even multiply its weight into the realms of scientific notation, he states that his Zanpakutō doesn't like him enough to decrease the total weight of its blade, of which 20% of the total weight is always subtracted. Should Jinbei increase the weight into scientific notation he stated it will exhaust him and slow him down considerably. Bankai * Bankai: : Upon activation an astral clock beings to tick for roughly 20 minutes, once the countdown finishes the bankai will deactivate. Although not completely mastered, and lacking many possible techniques, Jinbei has stated that no being has ever withstood the power of his bankai for more than 5 minutes. The blade of his bankai turns pure white, and has seven holes punched through the blade, each glowing like a star, each one more bright than the last until it reaches the hilt, the colors represent the seven colors of visible light and the rainbow. The Tsuba disappears and appears to encompass an area in a slightly transparent black area representing the color of his original blade. : Bankai Special Ability: Instead of focusing the gravity to his sword, he focuses the power of gravity to encompass the entire area of his Zanpakutō's reiatsu. Currently only the power of pure gravity is available, but Jinbei hinted that eventually he may be able to utilize the powers of the cosmos themselves, as everything is bound by the power of gravity, it is absolute. ::* : This utilizes the power of gravity, enhancing the gravity of the area to startli ng degrees, forcing the bones of most foes to crumble and break under the sheer pressure, the force can be directed and even concentrated to the degree of almost slicing through opponents using sheer force of gravity, the powers of blut and hierro are virtually useless against this attack and only the strongest foes may use their reiatsu to resist the pressure. In doing so however it reduces their speed and slows them to a snail's pace, allowing the much more adept and comfortable Jinbei to easily outmaneuver most opponents. The concentration of gravity can even force a thrusting blade into the ground by concentrating it at the tip of the sword.